


The Cursed Spider Groupchat

by Catheeso



Series: short drabbles [3]
Category: CJMind
Genre: Gen, Superheroes, groupchat, i might add more???? idk we’ll see, these four fuckos, they’re the literal worst and i love them, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Englash: God, kill me.Tree: god isnt real but ill kill you~~~Also known as: Cyrus gets added to the spiderkids groupchat
Series: short drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557904





	The Cursed Spider Groupchat

Hot and Spicy: welcome to the groupchat!!!!

Tree: how do i change my name

Hot and Spicy: you don’t.

Disgustang: RIP

Tree: can i leave

Hot and Spicy: no.

Disgustang: No

Englash: I have several questions.

Hot and Spicy: and I will answer none.

Tree: seriously whats with the usernames

Tree: i cant tell whos who

Englash: Please use proper grammar.

Tree: oh cool so thats kacey

Englash: Fuck you.

Disgustang: Language!!!!!!!!!

Tree: did u really need that many exclamation points

Hot and Spicy: do you really need to be emo?

Tree: i will throw hands

Hot and Spicy: later when you’re not crying over MCR.

Disgustang: Crystal, stop hazing him

Hot and Spicy: its not my fault hes new to the group!! shouldve told us when he got superpowers but instead he went solo.

Englash: He didn’t know it was us, Crystal. Imagine telling complete strangers you have the same set of super powers.

Tree: no i knew who u guys were under the masks

Tree: i just didnt care

Disgustang: Harsh

Tree: :/

Hot and Spicy: then why didn’t you come to use sooner?????

Tree: what part of “a fire witch threatened to burn my face off” did u guys not understand

Hot and Spicy: all of it. i don’t speak english

Englash: You can’t pull that off, you have a D in Spanish.

Tree: i speak french

Hot and Spicy: YOU’RE A BAGETTE????????

Tree: you spelled baguette wrong

Hot and Spicy: OMG im dying XD

Tree: someone kill me

Englash: Gladly.

Disgustang: No!!!!!!

Tree: u guys didnt answer who u were

Disgustang: I’m Brianna

Englash: You already know who I am, but might as well. I’m Kacey.

Hot and Spicy: I’m the hottest person in the group

Tree: there cant be two kaceys thats not how it works

Hot and Spicy: I-

Disgustang: omg

Hot and Spicy: Cyrus how could you do this to me

Hot and Spicy: i thought we were friends!

Hot and Spicy: did our frienship mean nothing??

Tree: you spelled friendship wrong

Hot and Spicy: i should’ve left you on the street corner where you were standing!

Tree: but u didnt

Englash: God, kill me.

Tree: god isnt real but ill kill you

Disgustang: Please don’t kill anybody

Tree: what are you, a cop

Englash: Isn’t that basically what we are?

Tree: u guys may be cops but im a full price vigilante 

Hot and Spicy: how DARE you, we’re SUPERHEROES, not cops!!!!!

Tree: ok boomer

Hot and Spicy: >8^0

Tree: im crying please just use emojis im begging you i cant take this

Hot and Spicy: 8^3

Englash: And just like that, you killed our only male friend. Congratulations Crystal. 

Disgustang: RIP Cyrus, you might be missed


End file.
